The Wild Adventure: New member
by Futurehunter98
Summary: Zender the Staraptor met a beautiful Altaria named Rinnie at her village but soon he heard someone screaming for help. So he sent off to find out who screaming for help but he found out it was Rinnie which has a injured leg. Will Zender help Rinnie to heal her leg. And there is more surprises, so read and find out.
1. Meet an old friend

**This is a first story about Zender, his family and his friends.**

**"(Zender's POV)"**

I was busy, helping my sons to fix the nest. Then I hear someone shouting. "Hey Speed." I said to my brother Speed. "What is it Zender?" Speed asked me but instead I went to place where shout come from.

Then I stopped and saw a beautiful Altaria which is injured, "(That Altaria look familiar)", I thought to myself, "Oh, I remember now. I saw her in her village. ", I said.

"**(Flashback)"**

In the Altaria Village, The Altarias are under attack by the evil Staraptors. "Leave this place, this is our territory now", Said the Staraptor leader, "We will never leave our village." Said Rinnie but then the Staraptor leader uses a Hyper beam to her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Rinnie shouted.

But noting happen to her, "(What just happen?)" Rinnie thought to herself, "Hey George leaves these Altarias alone and leave this place." I said.

"So what traitor, you're not the boss of me" George said, "Blaziken, do it now! I shouted then Blaziken use blaze kick at George, "Argh, Retreat back to the clan." George said then the Staraptors left the village.

"Excuse me, are you okay." I helped Rinnie up. Rinnie said nervously, "Aaaah,yeah thank you." Rinnie blushed and looked away. Then I said, "That's good but by the way, what's your name."

Rinnie's face turned red and said, "My name is Rinnie." I smiled, "Nice meet to you, my name is Zender." Then Gardivior interrupted our chat, "Hey Zender, that's in enough talking to your girlfriend." I blushed, "Hey, she is just a friend Gardivior." Blaziken laugh a little, "Yeah but we need to get back now.

"See ya Zender." Rinnie waved goodbye and then I waved back, "Yeah, see ya Rinnie."

"**(End of Flashback)"**

"(Yeah it's Rinnie, I wonder why she is here? And importantly how come her leg got injured.)" I thought and then I went to her so that I can check on her. "Hmmmmm, She's collapsed maybe because her wound. I need bring her back to my home so we can fix her wound." So I put Rinnie on my back and carry her to my home.

"**(Rinnie's POV)"**

After I collapsed, I woke up and found out that a Staraptor is carrying me. "(Screaming)." I screamed but I hear a recognize voice, "Hey, its okay Rinnie" I knew it that was Zender but I'm not sure so take look on face and it really is Zender.

"Zender, why are you carrying me?" Zender answered to me, "Because your leg is in pain and I was litte worried about you." My heart beats really fast, "(He worried about me? How sweet of him.)" I blushed after I heard what he said to me.

So I hold him tightly so that I won't fall down, Zender blushed and continues to head to his home.


	2. Nightwing base

"**(Zender's POV)"**

I was trying to run as fast I can but I don't want Rinnie to get more damage, "Hey Zender, why are you so worried about me." I stopped and face to her, "Because I'm one the members of a rescue team, Team Nightwing."

Rinnie was laughing when she heard the name but I don't mind, "Sorry about that Zender." I smiled at her, "It's okay Rinnie, I also laugh but it was my cousin who named it."

Rinnie kissed me in the cheek, "Hey Rinnie, what was that for?" I trying to asked to her but she was giggling, "What's so funny?" I was a little curious and then she finally answered, "Zender, you're blushing." Rinnie giggle more but I don't mind but I thought to myself, "(Why I'm blushing before? I never felt that way before.)"

I'm about ask her but we arrived to my home. "So Zender if you're part of the rescue team but why that Staraptor leader calls you a traitor and how come you know him?" I knew she will ask that kind of question, "Okay Rinnie, I'll tell you but we must heal your wound. Okay?"

Then Rinnie nodded, so I bring her to Blaziken and then he was shocked when he saw Rinnie, "Zender, Is she the one that you save before." I was worried if Blaziken doesn't care but I know he will do it. So I answered, "Yes Blaziken, it is her." Blaziken was staring at me which also smiling at me.

I have a bad feeling about his look so I blushed a little, "So Zender, how long you were carrying your girlfriend?" My face turned red when I heard that question.

"**(Rinnie's POV)"**

After Blaziken said that question, I look away so to cover my blush but I still think that just normal then I heard Zender saying, "Blaziken that's enough, we need to heal her wound" I was so happy for him but I never thought he be would this serious.

"Okay but that wound can't be healed by a berry. You need to call Medic." When I heard that, I was shocked and I thought something to myself, "(Is Zender a human or a Pokémon?)" Zender went back with a human.

"**(Zender's POV)"**

I told him, "Medic, can you use your medic gun to Rinnie's leg." Medic nodded and then uses his medic gun at her leg. After few seconds, it was fully healed and Rinnie thanked him. "Okay Medic, you can go back now." I told him so he left and then I bring her to my family and friends.

When we arrived, she told me, "Hey Zender, are those angry birds?" I was shocked when she knows about my sons, "How do you know about them, Rinnie?" She smiled and said, "I readied about them in the book." I knew what she meant, "You mean, The Legendary Angry birds?" "Yeah Zender, that book." she answered me happily.

"Rinnie, these angry birds are my sons." I told her then she asks me something, "How come they are your sons?" I smiled that I knew that she will ask that question, "Well Rinnie, I created them." Rinnie is still curious about them. "But they are not Pokemons." "I know Rinnie and that's why I gave them their power." I told Rinnie until she gets it.

"So Zender, you were saying?" Rinnie ask me which made me confuses, "About what?" "About that Staraptor leader." Rinnie answered which made me remember, "Oh that, okay Rinnie. I was in their clan before." Rinnie was shocked and said, "What!" "But after what I saw what they did to the little Pokemons, I was wrong to join the clan so I betray them and go around the world to help other Pokemons and they called me…" Then Rinnie interrupt, "The Legendary Staraptor." I was shocked that she knows that, "Yeah but how do you know, Rinnie?" Rinnie giggled, "Of course Zender, I know that because there's a book about it."


	3. The new member

"**(Speed's POV)"**

I was going to tell Zender something then I saw someone with him so I go there to check what's going on. "Hey Zender! What are you doing?" Zender told me all about Rinnie and then I ask her, "Hey Rinnie, are you the legendary Altaria?" Then she nodded and I saw my brother smiling at her, "Hey Zender, do you like her?"

Zender just blush and look away, "She just my friend Speed." Zender is trying to hit me but he doesn't want to, "Sorry Zender, I just thought she is your girlfriend." Zender just smiled at me, "Listen bro, try not to say that for no reason."

"Sure bro." I smiled at my brother until one of my soldiers call me, "General Speed, we need your help. The Nod has large amount of units." I went to the portal to the place where the rebel called.

"**(Zender's POV)"**

"Hey Rinnie, can you join our team?" Rinnie smiled and said, "I love too but I'm not even a human like you guys." After that I kissed her in the forehead, "Rinnie, you are also a human." I saw her face red again but she asked me, "Are you sure Zender?" I smiled at her, "Yeah Rinnie and beside you are my best friend."

Rinnie is full of joy and then she hugged me; I was little embraced when she did that, "Zender, can we go some place?" I smiled at her and answer her question, "Sure we were going to Rio de Janeiro. Do you want to come, Rinnie?"

"Of course Zender, I'll come." Rinnie smiled at me which made me smile too.

"**(Rinnie's POV)"**

I like it when Zender smiled but I didn't know I'm also a human and then he ask me something, "How come your leg got injured, Rinnie." I was little nervous that he wouldn't believe me, "Okay Zender but can you understand what I said to you?" Zender was a little sad but he answered, "Of course Rinnie, I'll understand and you already know that I'm your best friend." Zender again kissed me in forehead, "Anyway Zender, Why did you kiss in the forehead?"

I saw Zender was blushing again and answered, "Because I care about you Rinnie. I want to protect you no matter what happen." I was crying which is tears of joy and hugged him, "Thank you Zender for being kind to me but anyway let's go back the topic that we are talking about." Me and Zender are embarrassed which I did then he told me, "Sure Rinnie."

So I told him the whole story about what happen to me and he really understands, "Man, I felt sorry about you." I smiled at him, "You don't need to, Zender." Zender was so sweet but I'm not sure that I'm really a human.

"**(Zender's POV)"**

I ask her that we should wait until Speed returns then she nodded but I told her, "Hey Rinnie, Its dark now, let's go to sleep." Rinnie nodded and so I bring her to my tent and fall asleep.

**Yo dudes, Futurehunter here. Sorry for not chatting in chapter 1 and 2 so I hope you like it but there is 2 more chapters. So review please.**


	4. Rinnie's first rescue mission

"**(Zender's POV)"**

When me and Rinnie woke up, we found out that we were cuddling which I have no idea what happen while that is embarrassing when someone see us like that. So I said to her, "Hey Rinnie. We should get up now before someone sees us." Rinnie nodded and said, "Yeah, we should." So both of us get up and collect some fruits to eat.

"I love fruits Zender." Rinnie smiled at me which made me smiled, "I'm glad you like them, Rinnie." My cousin Hunter arrived after his battle with the Nod at Tokyo. "Man, I hate those Nods." Hunter is so tired after that battle and so I ask him, "Hunter, is the Hidden fortress already in Rio? Hunter nodded but Rinnie ask me a question, "Why there's a Hidden fortress in Rio?" I little worried but I answer her, "Because so we can teleport there."

Rinnie smiled at me and hugged me again. So me, Rinnie, Speed and my sons went in the portal to Rio.

"**(Rinnie's POV)"**

When we arrived in Rio, I found out on the island is different. So I said to him, "Zender, is this the Hidden fortress that your cousin gave you?" Zender nodded so I smiled at him and also he tells me something, "Rinnie, we should go the forest." So I nodded at him and then we went to the forest.

"Hey guys, look I found someone!" I called Zender and Speed so to see what I found but I need ask Zender a question, "What kind of bird is she? She's kind of lonely, Zender." Zender checks on that baby chick and then he said, "She is a Blue Macaw." "A what?" I got confused what he said but he answers me, "A Blue Macaw, Rinnie. They are endangered because of the smugglers." After I heard what feel sorry for her but Zender tell me, "Rinnie carry her back to the Hidden fortress and be careful."

I followed what he told me and then cage almost fell to me but Zender save me, "Rinnie, go on. I'll protect you." After I heard he said, I nodded and continued running. We finally avoided the traps and arrived to the Hidden fortress.

"Hey Zender, you are so sweet." I kissed Zender on the cheek again. To be honest, I never did that before then I saw Zender blushing again which made me giggle. "And what's that for?" Zender asks me so I answered him, "Because Zender, you're so caring to others.

"**(Zender's POV)"**

As I heard what she said, I hugged her and ask her something, "So Rinnie should name her Jewel?" I saw her smiled at me and said, "Sure why not." And then Jewel said, "Actually that's really my name." I knew that she's 5 years old. "Anyway Zender, is this my first rescue mission? Rinnie ask me and I nodded.

**Willem: Wow that's nice, Futurehunter.**

**Asly: Yeah man, that's awesome.**

**Futurehunter: Thanks you two.**

**Asly: Anyway dude, why did you make Zender and Rinnie almost love each other?**

**Willem: At least, it's not us Asly. Best friends?**

**Asly: "(smiles)" Best friends.**

**Futurehunter: "(smiles)" Please review.**


	5. Angry birds time

"**(Blaze's POV)"**

I'm playing with my brothers until a new bird came by. "Hey dad, who's that?" I ask my dad and he answered, "Sons, this is your step-sister, Jewel." I was shocked when I heard that, "Our step-sister. That's awesome!"

"**(Jewel's POV)"**

I love this family but I hope they will be kind to me. "Hey Jewel, do you want a cake?" Pumpkin asks me which Zen... I mean dad told me their names. "Sure Pumpkin." I taste the cake, its taste so delicious. "Hey Pumpkin, I didn't know you're good at cooking cake!" I hugged my brother and he said, "Thanks sis."

Dad wants to tell me something, "Jewel, I have to go now." I was shocked what he said, "Why dad?" Dad hugged me and said, "Don't worry, you'll see after 15 years. Okay?" I nodded at him and he left.

**Sorry for making this chapter short.**

**But anyway it is not true that Zender found Jewel.**

**So please review.**


End file.
